nationsgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Greater Deseret
Greater Deseret is on paper a capitalist republic, but a de facto Mormon theocracy. Tired of persecution across the world, the Mormons decided to found their own country. In honor to the original Mormon state they decided to name it Greater Deseret. With hope in their hearts the Mormons set off to the continent of Tind. Tind was the perfect option, as it was underpopulated (meaning less chance of religious persecution) but was abundant in valuable metals. These metals would go on to become the backbone of the Greater Deseret economy, as the nation would found New Geneva Steel to efficiently manage their metal production and exportation. Upon founding, Greater Deseret's only stated goals were world peace and the spread of Mormonism. This quickly changed. First Anticommunist War Greater Deseret was a peaceful nation focusing on economy and infrastructure with little regard for military. Hallenbad saw this as reason to launch diplomatic insults and veiled threats. Having had enough of military persecution, the Mormons decided to strike back. Pulling together as much military as possible within a short amount of time, the Mormons struck back. Vastly outnumbered with multiple nations from the Union of Communist Nations on the side of Hallenbad, the Mormons were unable to engage in direct conflict with Hallenbad. Instead, they launched offensive at the weaker nations. This worked well to begin with, but eventually Hallenbad stationed troops at all allying nations, forcing Greater Deseret to stay on the defensive. Despite agreeing on a white peace regardless of outcome at the beginning of the war, the Communists changed tune as soon as the war looked to be in their favor and started demanding annexation, along with threats and insults. Disgusted by the lying, Tulips accepted Greater Deseret into Sui Generis Order and stationed troops to their defense. Outraged, the UCN sent more insults but were ultimately forced into a white peace. The disgust the Mormons felt from this event brought about an ideological change. Mobilization The Mormons had had enough of being persecuted and decided to mobilize into a war economy. They used their economic might to rapidly militarize and swore revenge. This change in ideology lead to the development and use of their current flag. The black stripes on the sides stand for Greater Deseret's strength. The white in the back represents the purity of Mormonism. The honeycomb in the middle represents the industrious nature of Mormons. Second Anticommunist War Threatened by Mormon mobilization the Union of Communist Nations merged with the Union of Nations, guaranteeing them protection. Since the UoN is a member of the Union of Petramic alliances, and SGO (which Greater Deseret is still a member of) is also a member of the UPA, war was prevented. Until the Communists wanted independence. Deciding to leave the UoN in the name of independence, Hallenbad recreated the UCN, leaving them as a non-UPA member. Seeing their opportunity, the Mormons struck. Having vastly better trained and better equipped units, as well as superior strategy, it took only 2 slaughters of battles until the Communists accepted the Mormons' annexation demands. The first battle was a 10v20 with 18 deaths on the Communist side and 0 deaths on the Mormon side. The second battle was a 10v14 with 8 deaths on the Communist side and 0 deaths on the Mormon side. Peace Following The Slaughter of Hallenbad, the Union of Communist Nations was forced to accept Mormon strength and requested permanent peace. Remembering their original goal of world peace, Greater Deseret accepted. Currently Greater Deseret remains dedicated to peace, but still does extensively military training in case the need to defend Mormonism arises again. Category:Deleted Nations